Apology
by girlinblue17
Summary: Post-RE5. On the helicopter going back to home, Jill apologizes to Sheva. Chris/Jill and slight Sheva/Josh.


It was over. They were finally going home.

The whirring of the blades of the helicopter was all the sound that could be heard. Far from waking Chris Redfield, it somehow lulled him to sleep, and he now dozed, his head leaning on his seatmate's shoulder. A lock of hair laid limp on his forehead, its change from its usual spikiness almost a testament to the exhaustion of its owner. Without thinking, Jill Valentine pushed it back gently, earning a chuckle from another occupant of the helicopter. Raising her head, she saw Sheva Alomar giving her a slight smile, which she returned.

"He hates it when it gets in his eyes," she explained to the younger woman, who nodded, still smiling.

"I've always wondered when it would go down," Sheva replied, her eyes twinkling. "His hair was still fixed even after fighting all those Majini and Wesker! I was starting to think he was using cement!"

Jill giggled. "Not really, but you're close." Her eyes softened. "It's funny, because I was usually the one who fell asleep on his shoulder. Funny how things change." She looked up, and saw Sheva looking at the two of them, still smiling. "Sheva, I'm really sorry about what happened."

Sheva brushed off her apology. "There's nothing to forgive. You didn't know what you were doing. You were under…"

"No, that's not completely true," Jill interrupted, shaking her head. She took a deep breath and then looked at Sheva full in the face before she continued. "When I saw you with Chris, I… I thought he… You were… I didn't know what to think."

Sheva's forehead furrowed in confusion, and then her eyes widened as she realized what Jill was trying to say. "We weren't like that! We aren't like that!" She exclaimed.

"I know… It's just…" Jill shook her head again. "We've been together for 10 years, you know? I thought he… I thought he replaced me with you. Maybe that's why I attacked as wildly as I did. If I'd controlled myself, you two wouldn't be as injured as you are now," she said, indicating a bump on Sheva's forehead and some cuts and bruises on her arms.

"It's not your fault. You were under Wesker's control. If he didn't…"

"But it was me who did that to you," Jill said softly, hanging her head. "It was awful, seeing myself doing that. And the worst part is, there was a part of me that almost wanted to do it. To hurt you and Chris."

"Jill, listen to me. It's not your fault. If there's anyone to blame, it's Wesker. He's the one who started all this. Besides, how can you think that about Chris and me? We were partners, nothing more."

"I know that now. But…"

"But nothing." It was Sheva's turn to interrupt Jill. "If you still have any doubts, let me tell you this. He disobeyed orders so he could find you. While were battling all those Majini, your name was the only thing on his lips." Sheva smiled impishly. "It came to the point that I got so sick of him saying 'Jill' over and over again that I was tempted to throw him in the swamp."

Jill half-sobbed, half-chuckled at the thought of Sheva carrying the much larger Chris and dumping him in a swamp. "Thank you."

"That's not to say you're getting off paying my medical bills. You broke at least two of my ribs!" Sheva teased.

Jill laughed again. "Deal," she said. She looked down at the sleeping man resting his head on her shoulder, that same lock of hair falling across his forehead. Gently, she pushed it back again.

"You're lucky to have him," Sheva said softly, looking at Chris and Jill.

"I know I am," Jill answered just as softly. "What about you? Don't you have someone…?"

Sheva raised her head and then quickly brought it down, blushing slightly.

Jill looked at her, a peculiar expression on her face. Turning around, she saw the pilot, Josh Stone. "Oh," she exclaimed softly, and then gave a wide smile. "Go get him," she said, her tone teasing.

"Jill!"

Jill laughed. "I'm only teasing. I just hope you'll find happiness." As she said so, she reached for Chris's hand and gently squeezed.

Chris stirred and looked up. "Jill, is there something wrong?"

"Nothing. Go back to sleep," Jill soothed, as she placed Chris's hand on her lap. Chris murmured something incomprehensible, and then laid his head on Jill's shoulder again. She smiled again at Sheva. "I know I did."

xxx

Just a short one-shot for you guys, just to show I'm still alive.:P I've got some stories brewing in my head (probably even a continuation to "Light in the Darkness". Yay!) but I haven't put 'em on paper yet, but I'll post them as soon as I can. I'm still a bit lazy after a long break.

Anyway, I hope you like this. As usual, reviews will be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
